Shades of Grey and Colors
by Ikasury
Summary: So a missing-nin, traitorous Uchiha walks into a bar... only to find one completely smashed Hyuuga Heiress... it seems the two are having the same problem, and choosing to solve it the same way, HOORAY FOR ALCOHOL! Barkeep another!


**A/N:** tis a little sumtin i came up with in five minutes whilst reading something else... kinda weird, and hilarious in my opinion...

**Dis: **kishi's got it all... mez broke...

ENJOY!

* * *

Shades of Grey and Colors…

Sitting rather inconspicuously at a roadside bar was a young woman, about 17-ish, who had long ink-black hair, a well endowed figure which she modestly hid with her casual wear, even if it wasn't nearly as bulky and covering as it used to be. The young woman stared into a glass of somewhat questionable quality sake with pale lavender pupil-less eyes. A frown was obvious on her face as she stared into the clear liquid before tipping the glass with one hand, downing its entire contents, and slamming the piece of formed super-heated sand onto the bar, amazingly it didn't break.

"Barkeep, gimme another…" it was even stranger hearing her slur and using an unusual amount of vernacular in her speech.

"Uhh… Miss," the barkeep, and apparent proprietor of the place, shakily moved towards her, intent on stopping her obvious self-destructive streak but barely having the courage to address her, "That's your 5th glass, are you su-"

_**Fwip! Thunk!**_

In less than a second the obviously inebriated young woman had thrown a specialized throwing knife passed the man's head, cutting close enough to strip him of a good amount of hair, and had it impale neatly between two very expensive looking bottles of sake.

The look in her 'normally' clam and serene pale eyes said it all, "I'm not paying you to give me advice, just booze…"

The barkeep gulped audibly.

"I'll handle this one," came a calm, deep, and mysterious voice to the young woman's right. The raven haired young man of about the same age as her took a seat with his hand up and coal eyes facing the barkeep. Just when the barkeep thought this young man was going to be stopping the young woman's obvious abuse of alcohol, he seemed to put various coins on the bar while raising one hand, "I'll have a double what she is…" he briskly pointed at the inebriated Hyuuga.

The barkeep just slumped in defeat, "Coming up," he sighed deeply before turning to get the drinks, made them in record time and set them both in front of the two obviously dangerous people.

Without barely a glance, black met white and a mumbled "Cheers," was passed as the two downed their drinks in one gulp, slammed the glasses on the table before raising opposing hands with dower looks on their faces and said in unison, "Gimme another…"

This process seemed to repeat about three or four more times with absolute silence between the two other than to order more intoxicating liquid. It was on her 9th or 10th glass that Hinata turned to the raven haired young man, "Uchiha…"

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke said just as briskly as she did, both silently getting another drink, downing it, and ordering another…

As if by some grace of Kami, Hyuuga Hinata didn't punch back this drink (her 12th?) and instead held it in her delicate, deadly hands and simply turned to stare at the raven haired young man with almost complete indifference, "What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?" was it strange that came out coherent, without a stutter, and with a slight suspicious glare in her eyes as she '_sipped_' her drink afterwards just staring at him.

For his part the sole Uchiha survivor turned slightly, looked at her with bored black eyes into her pale whitish ones before stating, "Same as you I would assume," before he, too, took a delicate sip of the sake the two had for the past half hour been putting back like a sailor.

Sip, "I see," said the blind looking young woman before she turned back towards the bar, resting her elbows on it and running her finger along the rim of her glass just staring at it. The raven haired young man did similar, turning back to the bar and all but slumping on it. She gave him a curt glance, "Woman troubles?" she started casually.

The usually dignified Uchiha laid his head flat on the bar, before giving a rather obvious nod, completely ignoring his drink.

Hinata clicked her tongue before taking a sip of her drink.

Onyx eyes turned to her placid features as the Uchiha had a scowl on his face just staring at her, "What about you?" he said simply, she merely sipped her drink. He raised a raven brow at this, "Man troubles?"

She sipped her drink staring off blankly. It was enough of an answer for the wayward Uchiha.

The traitor gave a deep sigh before setting his chin flat on the bar, one arm hugging his drink, "What the hell is wrong with us?"

She sipped her drink.

"I mean," he started piteously as he stared at his clear glass drink, "We're both Heirs to two of the most prominent clans in the world…"

She nodded.

"We're insanely powerful," he glanced at her placid form with narrowed eyes, "when we want to be…" this seemed to be more directed at her obvious lack of 'show' of her obvious strength. The Uchiha was convinced if anyone was dangerous in this world it was the girl sitting next to him, she was like her cousin in ability, but with his idiot rival's ability to grow and surpass all levels, like him too he supposed, but she just didn't show it. That made her dangerous.

"We have such '_charming_' personalities," she hiccupped after her obvious show of sarcasm, but the Uchiha was compelled to believe that wasn't directly meant as sarcasm, but more of a truth and biting comment about how they both were VERY bad at expressing their true feelings.

He pushed his lower lip out at the thought that she was making fun of him. Yes, she was technically making fun of herself too, but the idea SHE was making fun of HIM was… well… ludicrous!

"Yes, such respect for individuals," he said flatly as his comeback.

"And authorities," she sipped with a placid look as the Uchiha looked up at her with fury at the obvious stab at the choices in his life.

His left brow twitched, "Says the girl who's done everything her dear '_Daddy_' tells her…" the sarcasm was obvious, "Oh wait!" he said leaning back and looking at her at eye level, "That would mean being _perfect_, and a willing killing machine, with no personality or opinions of your own," he snickered evilly as he noticed a twitch come from her brow as she continued sipping her drink, "Especially about a certain blonde idiot…"

Twitch, "Idiot he may BE!" she slammed her drink on the counter, one eye twitching and her other fist clinched as she stared across from her almost as if she were trying to boil the liquor behind the glass in front of her, "But that's my own damn opinion and nobody else's!"

She turned and glared at the wayward Uchiha, who sure as hell wasn't expecting that kind of response from the stoic Hyuuga, "And I don't think I need to be particularly hearing anything about MY family _issues_," did her eyes just narrow some more, "from a guy who spent his whole life chasing his big brother who decided to go ape-shit and wipe out his whole family, except **you** I might add," poking him in the chest, "and did anything and '_everything_'," she said that last word a tad too suggestively, gaining the ire of the wayward Uchiha, "just to gain the power to kill him," she turned back and signaled to the barkeep to refill her glass (13th).

Sasuke's whole body twitched, he looked at what remained in his glass, back to the Hyuuga heiress, noting she had just took hold of a new drink, and seemed to challenge her with his eyes.

Black met white, and the two tilted back their heads and downed their drinks, slamming the empty glasses on the bar and signaling for another.

"Ya know," she started, sounding completely out of character, but Sasuke attributed this to the sheer amount of booze she had previously ingested, which ironically seemed to only make her more dangerous. She gave a disgruntled glance at her glass (14th) before suddenly sending the poor thing across the room at lightning speed and hitting some poor guy in the head and cracking it open. It should be noted this particular 'man' was actually a high level Nuke-nin in disguise, and while he was profusely bleeding now some others, Nuke-nins, took note of this and decided to leave a wide berth from the two drinking at the bar. "I think we need some harder stuff," she slammed her dangerous hand on the bar, "Barkeep, bring out the heavy stuff!"

"B-but Miss," he stuttered as he crept up from behind the bar in sheer terror, "That's the hardest liquor I have in the place!"

A blur of white whipped out and grabbed the elderly man by his collar and he was face to face with a very drunk, very red faced, and obviously pissed beyond all reasoning Hyuuga Heiress, her white eyes just borrowing into his skull and scaring the piss out of the older man.

"I suggest," the raven haired Uchiha heir spoke softly finishing off his drink and glancing at the old man with bland eyes, "You do what she says and bring out that 'special' stock you got gathering dust in the back," he flashed his Sharingan for a moment just to scare the old man more.

The old barkeep gulped, looked back at the young inebriated woman, who happened to have also activated her own bloodline, the Byakuugan, and looked a thousand times more frightening, "Eep!" he gave a girly squeal before cowering in her grasp, "Whatever you say, whatever you say!" he was unceremoniously dropped on his rear and left to scurry to the back room like one the rats that infested the place.

"You're fucking scary with that on," the wayward Uchiha stated plainly as he reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of something sufficiently good to tide the two over till the old man got back with the good stuff.

She seemed to just glance at him with her eyes deactivated and grabbed the bottle once he had finished pouring his own glass and began drinking it straight.

He shrugged and nursed his own glass.

It was silent between the two for a few minutes, aside from the sound of Hinata setting the bottle down on the bar after each gulp (16th, 17th, 18th…).

"So what'd that blonde idiot do this time?" Sasuke asked without care as he stared into his glass.

"What did that pink-haired bitch do?" she said just as flippantly.

Sasuke's black-again eyes twitched at the normally so pious Hyuuga's words, before turning back to his glass with a deep pout on his face, "Nothing…"

"Ditto…" was her dishearten response as she kicked back another large amount of alcohol from the bottle (19th).

"Argh," the Uchiha threw back his glass, hitting another poor Nuke-nin causing him to go into unconsciousness, the others were starting to get the feeling they should probably leave should the two at the bar's drinking become hazardous to their health. The dark young man held his head in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with us!" he finally shouted at nothing, "I mean look at us! US!" he pointed between the two of them while Hinata just stared at him drunkly.

"I mean we're a fucking Uchiha and Hyuuga for Kami's sake!" he slammed his hand on the bar, "I'm an avenger, a world-class missing Nin, I kill people for a god damn living!" he stood up pumping his fist and raising his voice, "I'm one of the scariest motherfuckers on this damn rock!" he turned to Hinata in a spin, "And you!" he pointed openly…

Said Hyuuga just stared at him blinking.

"You're the gods-damned-mother-fucking Hyuuga Heiress, the next clan leader!" he was clinching and unclenching his hands in front of her, "You fucking OWN that clan! One of the MOST POWERFUL TO EVER EXIST! Minor only to the Uchiha," he mumbled that last part to himself before pointing at her again raising his voice, "And you're a fucking Jounin, an Elite, and from what I hear a secret ANBU black ops. Captain!" there was a massive group gasp around the bar.

Hinata just narrowed her eyes at the raven haired young man, "Thanks for telling everyone, so much for the whole fucking 'secret' part…" she mumbled under his increasing erratic yells. Her eyes widened a moment as the possibly deranged and obviously drunk Uchiha grabbed her upper arms and seemed to be staring intently at her face. She glared openly at him, "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I'm gonna to show just what my 'secret' profession has taught me…"

"Why do those two…" he seemed to be struggling to find the right word, "NOBODIES!" he shouted, probably not aware of his volume, while shaking the Hyuuga heiress making her face turn green, "affect us like this?" he finally released his hold on the nauseated Hyuuga as he sat back down after his little outburst, scaring all the remaining Nuke-nin into running like hell was at their heels out of the crazy place.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Hinata hiccupped holding her hand over her mouth with a distinctly green shade to her face.

The Uchiha just slumped onto his stool and held his head while Hinata seemed to wobble on hers altering from red to green every few seconds.

That's how the barkeep found them, and his bar emptied of all those shady characters, with several bottles of his secret home-brewed hooch. "Umm," he stared at the two, setting most of the bottles down on the ground near the two, knowing damn well they'd probably go through them quickly as he reached out to grab some clean glasses.

"Gimme," came the Uchiha's defeated voice from under his raven hair and arm, his other hand held out as if to take hold of something. The bartender stared a moment before shrugging and handing the bottle over to the Uchiha.

_**Snatch!**_

Only for the delicate and dangerous hand of the newly revealed secret ANBU black ops captain to take the offered bottle, pop the top and down at least half the bottle (21st, 22nd…) before offering a deep sigh, wiping her mouth off on her sleeve and slamming the bottle between herself and the Uchiha.

Sasuke just stared at the girl next to him, the bottle, to her, then back to the bottle before shrugging, sighing deeply and grabbing the bottle around the neck and downing what was left before slamming the now empty bottle on the counter and releasing an insanely large belch that had just a tad bit of smoke to it.

"'Scuse you," the ever proper Hyuuga said next to him.

He snorted, "Shut up," was his sole retort, before leveling his eyes with the barkeep, "This stuff is stronger," he glance below the bar, "leave the bottles," his black eyes turning to the old man, "don't bother with the glasses," the narrowed, "or sticking around…"

The old man did **NOT** have to be told twice before he bolted out of his own establishment looking for the nearest police station… or another bar, since there was nothing wrong with drowning his own sorrows in the bottle like those two.

Sasuke leaned over the bar, grabbing a bottle for himself and one for Hinata, setting it next to her before getting in on his own.

"You think that was kind of bad for us to do?" came her somewhat questioning and dreary voice next to him as she had her head laying on one arm on the bar.

Sasuke set his bottle down, "does it matter?"

"Good point," They clinked bottles and got to work on their second ones. (23rd…)

"So…" Hinata started.

"So…" Sasuke replied.

There was silence between the two heavily intoxicated ninja.

White eyes glanced over to black ones, "What now?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Eh," the black haired young man shrugged, scowl setting in on his face, "Like I fucking know…"

She stared down at the bar, her finger trailing a circle on the wood, "Why do we do it?" onyx eyes gazed at her questionably, she gave a slight smirk, "I mean seriously, why do we do this to ourselves?" her white eyes looked at him playfully and almost innocently with her question.

A light touch of red spread on the once-avenger's face as his scowl seemed to soften and turn partially cute, "I dunno," he looked at a particular spot on the wood, "we're just masochistic idiots I suppose…"

She seemed to smirk at this, "Anything for love I guess," her eyes gave off a somewhat dreamy look as if her mind wasn't even there.

"Yea," he sighed his word, "Anything to protect that love," he scowled at the spot, "Even if it only results in destroying it…"

"Amen to that," she said sadly, holding out her bottle to him.

The dark young man gave a half-smirk, and clinked his bottle with hers, "Amen…"

They finished off those bottles (24th, 25th, 26th…) and moved onto the next, this time procuring glasses from behind the empty bar. Each pouring a glass, downing it, and pouring another, repeating the scene from earlier only without anyone else around them, just a world to themselves (27th, 28th, 29th…)

There was a deep sigh from the Uchiha.

Hinata just looked over at him with a sympathetic glance; "You love her don't you?" she seemed to ask in a way that made it obvious she already knew the answer.

Hiccup, "Of course I do," Sasuke started to sway and slur his speech, "I love that pink-haired bitch more than anyone else in this world!" it was probably the booze that was finally starting to affect him, which was why he wasn't in complete control of his faculties. He turned questioning coal eyes to the woman next to him, "What 'bout you?" he asked obviously, "do you **REALLY** love him?"

She seemed to give a small kind smile that shouldn't have been possible with the sheer amount of alcohol the woman had been consuming all night, "More then you'll ever know…"

The Uchiha pouted, downing his glass and pouring another, leaning his head on his arm, the red on his face becoming more pronounced, "So why don't you tell him? Ya know do something about it?" sip.

The Hyuuga heiress gave a deep sigh, "Believe me, I have…" she stared into her glass; "I just never got an answer back about how he felt…" her rosy face looked on the verge of tears.

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "That bastard!" he pumped his fist and looked more awake, "If I ever catch him," he hiccupped, "I'mma gonna wring his scrawny neck till he gives you a straight answer!"

Hinata seemed to smirk at that announcement, wondering if a certain someone would happen to be listening in on their very precarious conversation. She looked into her glass, eyes alight with a prankster's grin, "Who knows, Sasuke-kun, you may have that chance sooner than you think," she looked at her glass, debating about drinking it now or waiting a bit longer, she decided on the latter, giving her current companion an interesting look, "Ya know, Sasuke-kun," she said unusually sweetly, "Since you're so willing to help me out, I think I might just be able to help you with your own 'issue'…"

If Sasuke hadn't been so far drunk, he probably would have noticed that rather 'foxish' grin the young woman was giving him.

But seeing as he was too damn drunk to see straight, even with his Sharingan, his cheeks just turned an interesting shade of pink as he gulped down another glass, "Bah, how could you help me?" he pouted looking into his glass, "I'm just a loser, a traitor, a fucking missing nin!" he threw the glass with all the fury of a raging drunk before clutching his head in both hands, "And I'm an absolute bastard, completely ignoring my brother's wishes, defiling his memory, ruining everyone's dreams and overall fucking up all their lives over a stupid thing like power!" the last Uchiha started banging his head on the counter top.

Far be it from her to mention that she too had had her own life affected, and potentially 'fucked up' by the Uchiha sitting next to her, instead Hinata took a simple sip of her drink, "Ya know," she started charily, "there is **one** way this could be resolved," she eyed him, "and possibly help with your 'situation'," she stated bluntly.

The Uchiha ceased head-bashing and glanced up at the white-eyed young woman queerly, "How?"

A slightly devious smirk rose below the red tint on her cheeks, "First tell me how much that woman means to you."

Black eyes glared dangerously at smirking white ones.

But the Uchiha did not back away from her question, "She is the world to me, someone who believes in me despite…" he trailed a bit as he looked down in somewhat shame, "despite how much I've hurt her, tried to hurt her, and nearly killed her and everyone around her, she still…" he slumped bonelessly into his own arms, "She still wouldn't kill me," he said turning away as if ashamed.

Hinata took another sip, considering deeply his word, her own frown forming for the once so proud Uchiha.

Her dazed white eyes stared off listlessly, "He's an idiot," she said bluntly, "He's a loser, he blunders a lot, messes up, and screws up any form of plan given him," the Uchiha perked his head up hearing her confession, "Heh, he can't even see something in front of him unless it's his latest goal or stepping stone to his dream, or to getting you back," she says almost bitterly, "he's selfless, and throws his own life away without care because he knows that damn Fox in his gut would rather keep him alive then let him die," the glass was slammed hard on the table and the Uchiha looked shocked at the woman next to him.

She was shaking, and crying, but without so much as a sound to either indication, and she gave off such an aura of frustration and anger, but all of it wrapped up in an intense admiration and love for the very thing she was seemingly mocking. All he could do was blink at her dumfounded as she continued on her own little tirade.

"That Baka wouldn't even let anyone else save his scrawny ass," she sniffed, "if it meant they'd be hurt in the process…" she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stared at the drink in her hand, "He's such a caring, stupid, selfish, one-track-minded idiot," she gave a gentle smile as she raised the glass looking at it intensely, "But for some reason, no matter how much I tell myself that," she gave an empty laugh, "no matter how much I tell myself he'll never see me, not in the way I **want** him to see me, or how much I talk down about him in my mind…" a nostalgic soft smile seemed to sweep over her drunk features, "I remember back to those days when I thought he was a god, and the day I learned he was just a human like the rest of us," she looked down with a blush that had nothing to do with her drinking, "And I'm reminded why it is I love him all over again…"

The Uchiha held up his glass to her, a gruff smirk on his face, "He's an idiot…"

The Hyuuga heiress gave a soft smile, "And she's too damn persistent…"

_**Clink!**_

"But that's why we love them," he openly smirked and gulped his drink.

"Yea," she said under her breath, "Yea, we really do…" and downed her last drink (30th!).

There was a loud commotion next to her as the last Uchiha slumped off of his stool completely unconscious. Out of nowhere three ANBU stepped out of the shadows surrounding the downed Uchiha. Two wrapping him in wires and various seals to ensure he'd stay unconscious as he was transported back to Konoha. The third seemed to be kneeling at his head, just staring at him through their mask, completely fixated on the last Uchiha, her glowing green hand resting softly on his temple quietly regulating his brainwaves and patterns to ensure he was dreaming peacefully while in his unconscious state.

"Kozakura," the Ink-black haired young woman sitting at the bar spoke with a command not heard before, it seemed as if all the drunkenness from prior had completely disappeared, "Make sure he makes it back safely, and secured, I'm sure there's someone there waiting for him…"

"H-hai, Taichou," the obvious medic of the group pushed burgundy dyed locks out of the eyes of her mask, brilliant green eyes scanning the young man below her. A content smile came to her features hidden discreetly by her mask, "I'll make sure he gets to her, Taichou."

The woman at the bar merely gave a silent nod, pouring herself another glass of the house's finest liquor, "I want you all to depart immediately, I'll be following you shortly…"

"Hai, Taichou!" the three spoke without hesitation, all of them disappearing in a puff of smoke.

And Hinata was alone in the bar.

Delicate fingers held the glass of fine sake gently, her pale lavender eyes just staring at the clear liquid as if she was even questioning whether or not to drink it.

"A woman of your standing shouldn't be in a place like this," the chair next to her, opposite the one the Uchiha had been using earlier, was pulled out and a gruff young man her age slumped down into it, "Nor drinking stuff like that," he said in a gruff voice with a look on his face almost resembling a pout.

She held the drink in front of her, just staring at it, "And why do you say that?"

"It just ain't right," she could hear the frown on his face as he crossed his arms, "A fine girl like you deserves better than this…" his face was turned away with that obvious pout on his face.

"I don't mind it," she said softly, taking a sip from the glass in her hand before setting it on the counter top, "There's something nice about something this… '_unrefined_'," she said with a soft giggle in her voice as she grabbed another glass and the bottle next to her.

A glass of clear liquid was placed in front of the young man, "Try it, you might just like it…" she said with a slight smirk.

He scrunched his face up as he stared at the glass put in front of him, "Ero-Sennin always said a Shinobi should stay away from three things, Money, Booze," he took the glass in his hand and brought it up to his nose and sniffed it wearily.

She leaned her head in her hand on the bar, her white eyes occasionally glancing at him skittishly, taking in his bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she couldn't help the blush that came over her cheeks, and it had nothing to do with the booze, "So what was the third thing?" she asked tentatively as she eyed him sipping the offered drink, unusually in such a refined manner.

"Women," he said bluntly with that blank look on his face.

For whatever reason she would probably never know, Hyuuga Hinata just started laughing. It started out as a small chuckle and before she could gain control of it became an entire torrent of belly aching laughter. One which she noticed the brightly colored young man next to her quickly joined in.

As the boisterous laughter between the two subsided they were enveloped in an unusual air of peace, both seeming to be completely content in each other's presence.

"So what now?" she asked tentatively, trying to not let her eagerness spread into her words.

"Well…" Naruto started with that look on his face having his eyes closed and looking somewhat serious, "When that Teme gets back, he's gonna have a lot to account for, normal judicial punishments and all that," he gave a smirk, "That is if Sakura doesn't rip him limb from limb, sew him back together, killing him again, revive him, and then drown him while she cries her tears out about how that weepy emo sonvabitch made her feel," he laughed openly to himself after taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

Hinata looked away, trying to ignore that nagging feeling itching at the back of her mind, "I don't think he has to worry so much about that," she thought back to how gently 'Kozakura' was treating her new patient. She took a sip of her own drink, "I think they'll be just fine," her own smirk coming to her face, "Even though I do think she'll be the one heading his 'punishments' from here on out."

They both laughed at the thought of the infamous Uchiha criminal being brought to his knees by a petite pink-haired young woman.

As the laughter died down again a silence enveloped the two, only this time the atmosphere wasn't as content as before.

"Y-your plan," the blonde started off shakily, fingering his glass not really looking up from the bar, "I'm actually surprised it worked so well…"

"Hmp," the Hyuuga heiress just shrugged, taking a sip, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. It never did.

He looked at her when that was the only response given, something in his eyes didn't seem the same but the woman next to him wasn't paying attention, "H-Hinata-"

She set her glass down firmly, not slamming it like she had been back with the Uchiha, but firmly and all the more serious. Her face was set in stone, completely unreadable and displayed no emotion, it was something she should have learned from her father, but it never quite stuck until she had gone through ANBU training. She was a captain now, she decided it was about time she started acting like it. She closed her eyes, "We had better go, news about tonight is bound to attract attention," she opened her eyes slowly, "I'm sure the news about my actual rank is reaching bingo books around the five countries by now," she sighed deeply, "I might just have an assassination attempt on me by morning…" she idly rolled her glass wondering how her father was going to take this news.

The blonde next to her just stared as she seemed to so lightly brush off the idea of nearly dying before the night was through. He shook his head and took a deeper look at the woman next to him. Her face suggested that she didn't care one way or the other, while her posture suggest she was deeply depressed about what had happened. –_Or wasn't happening!_- the blonde's mind seemed to click. It wasn't that she wasn't giving a damn about her own life, or her rank, or even the outcome of tonight's mission, it was that she was trying desperately to escape the situation she was in right now, at this moment, _sitting next to him!_

Tan hand met whiskered face, "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Welcome to what the rest of us figured out a long time ago…" she stated idly as she downed the drink in her hand (31st!) before scooting her chair out from under her and standing up, completely ignoring the completely dumbfounded and shell-shocked look the blonde was giving her. She gave him a foxish smirk, before leaning over him and kissing him full on the lips, causing the blonde's mind to literally go blank as all the varying scents coming off of her (namely alcohol) and the sensation on his lips combined into an intoxicating feeling.

When she pulled back, and the blonde's mind had finally restarted he noticed two things, one that grin on her face, and two that his drink was gone.

"But I guess you're my idiot," she finished off his drink (32nd!); throwing the glass over her shoulder, and glomped the man she had been in love with since she was a small child.

The result was the both of them falling flat on the floor, possibly breaking a few stools and the bar in the process, and their lips meeting once again, only this time Naruto wasn't just a bystander, but an absolutely willing participant. When the two separated for a second time he was the one giving her a foxy grin, "So," he started playfully, "One-track-minded you say?"

The fox grin simply grew.

* * *

**A/N:** i wanted to throw in a line in there about being 'hopeless romantics' but for some reason it just never found its way in -shrugs- ohz wellz, i thought it was kinda funny, and cute...

normally i hate sasuke, and sakura to an extent, but i dunno, i like them in this, some how...

and not quite what you all expected, ne?

ohz wellz -munches popcorn-

comments, questions, opposing views? (review...)

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
